Breaking the molds
by Mariera-san
Summary: Él no quería a nadie, todo lo que le rodaba desaprecia sin más. Pero ella. Aquella mujer era un peligro para él del cual se hizo adicto.


_¡Holaaa! Bueno, aquí vuelvo después de dos años, ¿creo? En fin, no me enrollo. Os traigo una nueva historia a la cual le tengo muchas ganas. He decidido escribir sobre esta pareja para agrandar este fandom. ¡La verdad que yo no veo a Kakashi con otra chica que no sea ella! Pero bueno, os dejo con esta increíble historia._

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto._

 _¡Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura!_

Capítulo **1**

Los recuerdos. Aquellos recuerdos que lo atormentaban. Tanta tragedia había sufrido en su vida que prefería vivir sin sentimientos a volver a soportar otra pérdida más. Oscuridad, era lo que inundaba el cuerpo del Hatake día tras día. Nadie le quedaba y lo que le quedaba lo rechazaba. No quería cogerle el mínimo aprecio a ninguna persona, todo lo que lo rodeaba desaparecía sin más y no quería sufrir más si eso era posible.

Otra noche, otra pesadilla, otro insomnio. La rutina que lo llevaba torturando cada bendito día de su vida. Todos esos recuerdos que él quería borrar volvían cada vez de una manera más dolorosa.

No podía aguantar más aquella angustia. Sólo quería dejar este mundo y que todo el dolor desapareciera pero simplemente no podía. Por puro orgullo, al menos del poco que le quedaba, soportaría ese dolor.

Las 4:00 de la mañana marcaban en el reloj digital de la mesita de noche. Justo al lado se encontraba la gran cama de sabanas revueltas sobre la cual reposaba el sudoroso cuerpo del Hatake. Su expresión de cejo fruncido y su mandíbula apretada solo significaban una cosa, otro maldito sueño que lo reinaba.

Todo estaba en silencio excepto por los gemidos que provenían de la boca de él, porque no había nadie más, estaba solo. Solo. Eso era lo que resumía la pesadilla de aquel día, toda la gente a la que él les había dado su corazón y que había acabado perdiendo, lo repugnaban y le decían 'te vas a morir solo' entre otras cosas.

No podía más, no soportaba aquella vida. ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué no le dejaban vivir feliz, salir con amigos y tener una familia? ¿Por qué? Se odiaba a si mismo tanto por ello. Él había intentado ser feliz dejando el pasado atrás pero cada vez le era más difícil avanzar.

No soportó más aquella manera en que le estaban hablando y les gritó un potente '¡NO!' que lo hizo despertar de golpe de aquella incómoda escena.

Su respiración agitada y sus ojos fijos en las sábanas. 'Solo es una pesadilla Kakashi, como cualquier otra.' Se repetía aunque cada vez aquellas pesadillas le afectaban más y no sabía si aguantaría mucho más.

Dirigió su mirada al reloj y marcaban las 4:05. Sabía, que como cada día de su vida, no volvería a dormirse por lo que decidió levantarse. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y respiró profundamente un par de veces para intentar calmarse. A continuación se encaminó hacia el baño donde se lavó la cara con agua muy fría para despertarse.

Se secó un poco con una toalla y alzó su dormida mirada al espejo. ¿Por qué tenía que parecerse tanto a su padre? Se odiaba, casi todo él le recordaba a su padre. Sí, era atractivo y tenía unas facciones muy masculinas que volvían locas a las mujeres, lo aceptaba, pero a él realmente eso le importaba lo más mínimo porque para él era la viva imagen de su padre, aquel que tanto daño le había causado.

Se colocó su característica máscara y se vistió con un simple chándal de pantalón corto y camiseta junto a unas deportivas. Cogió una chaqueta y salió de su casa, su rutina de siempre. Bajó las escaleras, se colocó sus auriculares y comenzó a correr. ¿A las cuatro y cuarto de la mañana a correr? Pensareis. Pues sí, era casi lo único que lo ayudaba a olvidarse un poco de ese oscuro pasado.

Hizo su recorrido de siempre y, después de ello, al llegar a casa se dio una ducha y se vistió con unos simples vaqueros oscuros y una camisa negra. Eran cerca de las seis por lo que decidió desayunar algo. Se hizo un café y un par de tostadas. Cogió su portátil y se puso a leer varios artículos.

Varias horas después se acercaba la hora de entrar a trabajar pero antes decidió ir a dar unos tiros.

Su trabajo. Algo que para él es casi lo más importante en su vida. Su distracción, lo único que lo ayudaba a olvidarse de todo. Detective, a eso se dedicaba. Investigaba casos y los resolvía. Parece fácil pero no lo es, tiene mucho trabajo detrás y que haría ahora. ¿Qué haría? Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Su antigua compañera, Rin Nohara, había muerto. Aquella noticia lo dejó más que destrozado durante varios días en los que únicamente se quedó en casa y asistió al entierro. Ella lo complementaba en lo que se refería al trabajo, no tenía que decirle lo que tenía que hacer porque ella lo intuía. Llevaban años trabajando juntos y ahora tenía uno de los casos más importantes para él, descubrir su asesino.

Y si no fuera poco el tener que enseñar a un nuevo policía que le asignarían, su antiguo inspector lo acababa de cambiar de comisaría con un simple argumento de 'Te vendrá bien un cambio de aires'. No necesitaba eso, lo más mínimo. Solo quería encontrar al hijo de puta que había matado a Rin.

Pero por eso mismo tenía que cambiar de aires, porque en esa comisaría tenía demasiados recuerdos de ella. Eso fue lo último que le dijo su inspector. Y hoy era el día, hoy volvía al trabajo.

En una nueva comisaría, con un nuevo policía asignado junto a otro grupo que por lo visto lo ayudarían, aunque él pensaba que no necesitaba ayuda, y un nuevo y difícil caso. Estaba seguro de que ese caso lo tendría muy ocupada y eso era lo único que lo atraía.

Así que sin más espera, cogió su _Nissan Qashqai_ negro y se dirigió a una galería de tiro que había cerca de la comisaría.

Después de un rato de perderse con el GPS encontró la galería. Aparcó cerca y se fue hacia dentro. Enseñó su placa y lo dejaron pasar sin darle mucho la lata. Se impresiono un poco al escuchar tiros. Se pensaba que estaría solo en esa pequeña galería pero por lo visto no sería así. Le dieron una pistola, unas gafas y unos cascos. Entró en la pequeña sala y allí estaba la que hoy sería su compañera de tiro. Una mujer, bastante guapa la verdad.

Estaba muy concentrada ya que tenía el ceño bastante fruncido y por lo visto no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Tenía su melena morada recogida en un gracioso y peculiar moño que le daba un toque desenfadado y a la vez sexy. Además llevaba una falda apretada de color negro que realzaba unas bonitas curvas y una camisa blanca que le transparentaba un poco el sujetador negro y que al llevar un par de botones sin atar le dejaban ver un escote que no era provocativo pero si muy tentador. Le volvió a dar una repasada de arriba abajo y cerró la puerta para que se diera cuenta de que acababa de entrar.

Ella pegó un saltito al escucharlo, por lo visto tampoco se esperaba que alguien viniera.

Sus ojos se unieron y una pequeña chispa fluyó por sus cuerpos. Ambos se quedaron en blanco durante un minuto aunque Kakashi respondió más rápido. Estaba acostumbrado a que muchas mujeres atractivas lo miraran así y aunque ella le atrajera un poco que las demás sabía que era otra cualquiera que no podría tener nada, porque todo a su alrededor se desvanecía.

Aquel recuerdo lo hizo reaccionar e hizo que una leve sonrisa se dibujara bajo la máscara de éste dejando a la chica un poco embobada pero rápidamente cayó también. Parpadeó y le correspondió con otra sonrisa y se giró para seguir con su tarea. La ponía nerviosa y eso Kakashi lo notó enseguida.

Su rostro volvió a ser serio y se colocó las gafas y los cascos e inició el entrenamiento con su primer disparo. La verdad que aquello lo relajaba aunque disparar no fuera nada bonito, en la vida real disparar era matar a una persona. Con una simple fuerza para apretar el gatillo podías matar una vida. Las armas hacían a las personas muy débiles y aquello le sacaba de quicio.

Tenía muy buena puntería, era algo que sus amigos siempre habían envidiado de él.

Varios minutos después la chica que tenía al lado comenzó a observarlo disimuladamente, pero él sabía que lo estaba mirando ya que lo veía por el rabillo del ojo. Lo miraba y no se fijaba en su puntería sino en su torso y sus musculosos brazos.

Le parecía un chico muy atractivo. Tenía un perfil perfecto. Unos ojos rasgados y se moriría por ver los labios que escondía tras esa tentativa máscara. Era de esos hombres que te lo liarías sin pensarlo dos veces y mira que a ella le costaba que un hombre le resultara atrayente. Como tensaba sus brazos al tiro, ese cuerpo tan tonificado y ese pelo despeinado, la estaban volviendo loca.

― ¿Vas a dejar de comerme con la mirada? ― inquirió el peliplateado con una voz ronca mirándola fijamente.

― Perdone, pero yo no lo estoy mirando. Sólo observo su tiro, tiene muy buena puntería. ― evade el tema la pelimorada muy segura de sus palabras, algo que a él le impresionó y produjo una leve sonrisa.

― Gracias. ― agradeció dejando el tema anterior. La ojicaramelo respiró profundamente al ver que él no le iba a dar la lata al haberla pillado mirándolo, pero él tenía una cosa peor en mente.

El Hatake dejó su arma sobra una pequeña mesa que había en la sala y se acercó a ella, ésta lo miraba extrañada y un tanto nerviosa aunque decidió seguir con los tiros para disimular. Él, pero, se fue acercando a ella y verla nerviosa realmente le gustaba. Al tenerla justo delante, de espaldas a él, la abrazó. Ella se quedó quieta sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, se sentía muy bien estar entre los brazos de ese hombre pero era un hombre que no conocía de nada.

― ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? ― preguntó un poco nerviosa pero sí seria para que él la tomara en serio. Él comenzó a deslizar sus grandes manos por los brazos de ella llegando así a la pistola.

― Voy a enseñarte a disparar como yo. Solo fallas en una cosa, déjame enseñarte. ―le susurró muy cerca del oído, tanto que sentía su respiración en él. Tras reaccionar a lo que le acababa de decir se intentó liberar pero él tenía más fuerza que ella y en el fondo ella se sentía cómoda.

― Suéltame cretino, no hace falta que me enseñes nada. ― Le dijo empezando a cabrearse mientras seguía intentando deshacerse del agarre.

―Sé que tienes más fuerza y no la estas usando. ¿Por qué será? ― La pelimorada se quedó impresionada al escuchar aquello, ¿cómo se había dado cuenta? Él la volvió a abrazar para que a ella le fuera más difícil conseguir soltarse.

―Te estoy diciendo que me sueltes correctamente, suéltame ya o empiezo a chillar. ― Aquello lo asustó un poco así que comenzó a hacer el agarre menos fuerte.

―Tú te lo pierdes. ― le soltó después de dejarla libre y quedarse cara a cara esperando una respuesta, pero ésta no llegó.

La chica dejó la pistola, se quitó los cascos y las gafas en la mesa y salió de la sala sin mirarlo una sola vez. Aquello fastidió un poco al peliplateado, realmente esperaba que la chica le hubiera seguido el rollo un poco pero sólo para divertirse. La verdad que era muy guapa y cuándo la tenía entre sus brazos notó su suave piel y lo dejó con ganas de seguir en aquella posición.

En fin, suspiró y miró su reloj, las nueve menos cuarto. A las nueve entraba a trabajar así que decidió salir ya vendría dentro de unos días o cuando tuviera tiempo otra vez. Salió de la sala cogió algunas cosas y fue hacía la comisaria.

No era muy grande el edificio, al menos no tanto como la comisaría en la que trabajaba antes. Aparcó y se dirigió a la puerta de la comisaría. Entró y había un gran recibidor de colores madera y negro junto a un gran cartel que ponía Comisaría L.A y algo más que no lograba entender, por lo visto no le vendría mal una pequeña reforma a la comisaría.

―Buenos días. ¿Me puede decir dónde puedo encontrar a Tsunade Senju? ― preguntó el peliplata muy correcto a la chica de la recepción.

―Claro. Dígame su nombre, por favor. ― Le pidió la chica con un tono de voz un poco seductor, a veces se cansaba de que nadie lo tratara como una persona normal.

―Kakashi Hatake. ― le respondió serio, no quería que la chica se hiciera ilusiones si la tenía que ver cada mañana.

―Planta cuatro. Ahora avisaré a la señorita Senju que la espera. ― le explicó y al finalizar le regaló una sonrisa que el peliplateado ignoro.

Asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al ascensor. Marcó el número 4 y comenzó a subir. Salió del ascensor y observó el largo pasillo donde había varios despachos con puertas de madera oscuras. Avanzó mirando los nombres que se encontraban en las puertas, pero al ver que no la encontraba supuso que sería la del fondo. Caminó y la verdad es que todo era muy tranquilo, no había mucho ruido, quizás era porque tan solo eran las nueve de la mañana pero igualmente él estaba acostumbrado a más ajetreo.

Finalmente llegó al final del pasillo y evidentemente allí ponía 'Tsunade Senju, Inspectora'. Tocó un par de veces y una femenina voz le dio permiso para entrar. Abrió la puerta y un enorme despacho dónde el color madera volvía a predominar se dejó ver. Había unos sofás de cuero y un gran escritorio lleno de papeles. También había varias estanterías todas llenas de archivadores y papeles. Tras hacer un mini recorrido por toda la habitación con su mirada se fijó en la inspectora.

Una mujer rubia de ojos marrones. Tenía unas facciones dulces pero pesé a su edad tenía una cara más seria, no era mucho más mayor que él, pero sí bastante.

― Buenos días, señorita Senju. ― la saludó acercándose al escritorio.

― Buenos días Kakashi, puedes llamarme Tsunade, si vamos a empezar a vernos cada día no hace falta tanta formalidad. ― le correspondió con una leve sonrisa para intentar transmitir confianza. Ella era la única que conocía todo que le había pasado y quería que se sintiera cómodo.

― Claro, Tsunade. ― aceptó sentándose en uno de los sillones delante de ella.

―Bueno, tu antiguo inspector, me explicó todo. No hace falta que me digas nada. Sólo espero que puedas trabajar correctamente y no olvides que esto es profesional, si te lo llegas a tomar como algo personal no acabará bien. Pero bueno, yo confío en que podrás resolver este caso. Sé que te opones un poco a tener otra pareja contigo pero prefiero no dejarte solo. ― le iba explicando la Senju poco a poco.

― No tengo experiencia trabajando en un grupo de más de tres personas y menos con alguien de la misma categoría que yo, pero respeto su decisión. La verdad, me gustaría conocer a mis nuevos compañeros. ― propuso serio. Sinceramente no le gustaba para nada esa idea, pero no dejaba de ser el primer día y quería dar una buena impresión.

―Sí, de eso iba a hablarte. Ahora mismo aviso a tu nuevo policía asignado. Después de que lo conozcas ambos iréis a conocer a la otra pareja. ― le aclaró marcando un número en el teléfono que tenía encima de la mesa.

Él se quedó sentado en el sillón pensativo, ¿cómo sería su nuevo policía asignado? Más le valía ser serio en su trabajo porque si no lo pensaba echar rápido no tenía tiempo para tonterías en este caso.

Pocos minutos después tocaron a la puerta y entro un chico. A primera vista le gustó, pelinegro con ojos azabaches y parecía estar en forma lo cual no sabía si podía ser un creído o era porque realmente era bueno en su trabajo, pero serio si parecía.

― Buenos días. ― nos saludó aunque apenas miró a Kakashi, lo ponía nervioso, sería su jefe y si no estaba a la altura podía echarlo.

― Buenos días, Sasuke. Ven siéntate, quiero presentarte a tu asistente. ― Le propuso la rubia señalándole el sillón que había junto a Kakashi.

El chico asintió y se sentó sin volverse a mirar al peliplateado.

― Bueno Sasuke, él es Kakashi Hatake, tu nuevo asistente. Kakashi, él es Sasuke Uchiha, tu policía asignado. ― los presentó mientras los dos se miraron y se dieron la mano.

― Encantado. ― dijeron los dos al unísono, Tsunade mientras tanto sonreía al ver que de momento parecían llevarse bien y ella creía que podían llegar a funcionar muy bien juntos. La verdad, el policía de Kakashi había estado muy buscado y al ver a Sasuke Uchiha no tuvo duda en saber que era él el elegido.

― A ver, chicos, vosotros dos tendréis un pequeño despacho propio al igual que la otra pareja pero también tenéis una sala dónde estaréis los cuatro para hablar sobre el caso. El despacho servirá para buscar información, pero quiero que sean sinceros con la otra pareja en todo momento en cuanto al caso, ¿estamos? ― les aclaró mirándolos a los dos seria, no quería problemas de ese tipo.

― Claro, tranquila Tsunade. ¿Dónde podemos encontrar a nuestros compañeros? ― preguntó impaciente el Hatake.

― En el despacho número 18. Ahí es donde está la sala. Vuestro despacho es el número 17 y el de ellos 16. Aquí tenéis una llave para la 18 y otra para el 17. ― explicó mientras les dejaba las llaves sobre la mesa.

― Gracias por todo, Tsunade. ― agradeció el peliplateado mientras cogía las llaves y se las guardaba en el bolsillo. ― Nosotros nos retiraremos para conocer a la otra pareja y comenzar con el caso. ― dijo y ella asintió mientras entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos. Ambos salieron del despacho y se dirigieron a la sala.

Kakashi notó que era un chico que hablaba poco y eso le gustó ya que no quería un incordio de niñato ni nada por el estilo, por ahora le gustaba, tenía que ver como trabajaba. Tenía ganas de empezar con el caso y ver si había pistas o cosas así, la verdad no le quisieron decir nada y eso lo estaba matando.

Los dos se iban acercando al número de la sala y se escuchaban carcajadas desde que salieron del despacho. Por lo visto venían del despacho número 18. Aquello mosqueó un poco a Kakashi, quería gente que fuera profesional. Al llegar, tocó la puerta y entraron. Las risas se acabaron y él no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo con sus ojos.

La pareja estaba constituida por un chico de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos verde oliva, parecía estar en forma y poco más vio de él porque sus orbes se quedaron mirándola a la otra parte de la pareja.

La chica de esta mañana, fue lo primero que pensó. La misma chica que había mirado de arriba abajo, la cual le había resultado una chica muy guapa y su mirada le transmitió algo diferente a las demás mujeres. La chica que había abrazado e intentado ligar con ella. Tenía que ser la misma con la que tendría que estar cada bendito día hasta que resolviera este caso.

Ella la mujer de pelo morado y cuerpo de escándalo.

Aquella mujer.

Aquella mujer le iba a romper los esquemas.

Aquella mujer era un peligro para él.

 _Buenooo, ¿y? ¿Qué tal? La verdad que muchas cosas les esperan a este grupito, o mejor dicho, ¡a estos dos!_

 _Espero que me dejéis vuestra opinión en un review, lo agradecería mucho y me motivaría para seguir con esta historia._

 _Nos leemos, Mariera-san._

 _Os invito a leer la historia 'Happy Wedding' del perfil de Rairaku-san. Participo en ella junto a otras tres increíbles autoras y lo mejor es que hay más sobre esta pareja, ¡Kakanko!_


End file.
